Eine Feder, mächtiger als das Schwert
by chaotizitaet
Summary: Welche Macht hat das geschriebene Wort? Vielleicht hat eine neue Schülerin die Antwort...


Diese Geschichte stammt mal wieder aus dem Wettbewerb, den meine Freunde und ich veranstalten. Thema war "Talent". Und mit diesem Beitrag habe ich gewonnen freu

Disclaimer: Die hier verwendeten Charaktere aus X-Men: Evolution gehören nicht mir, sondern ihren Schöpfern. Ich habe sie lediglich ausgeliehen und verdiene damit auch kein Geld.

**Eine Feder, mächtiger als das Schwert**

Jeder wünscht sich über ein besonderes Talent zu verfügen, eine Begabung, die einen aus der Masse heraushebt. Aber was, wenn dieses Talent den üblichen Rahmen sprengt? Ein Läufer nicht mehr nur schneller als seine Konkurrenz rennt, sondern sogar Autos überholen kann? Intuition, Menschenkenntnis und Einfühlungsvermögen sich zu Telepathie und Empathie steigern? Dann spricht man von Mutation, einer sprunghaften, genetischen Weiterentwicklung.  
Nicht immer setzen sich diese Mutationen in einer Spezies durch, doch unabhängig davon, ob sie sich eines Tages durchsetzen oder nicht, zunächst können solche Mutationen furchteinflößend sein. Nicht nur für das Umfeld des Mutanten, sondern auch für diesen selbst.  
Im Tierreich werden derart mutierte Artgenossen einfach getötet, sofern sie sich nicht als überlegen erweisen, und auch der Mensch, obgleich, oder vielleicht gerade weil er sich als Krone der Schöpfung betrachtet, neigt dazu Sonderlinge weg zu beißen, sie zu vertreiben und wegzusperren.  
Aber Wegsperren ist nicht gleich Wegsperren, es gibt Unterschiede im Grad der Isolation, und wie erträglich ein derartiges Leben gestaltet wird. Eine der angenehmsten Formen ist die Schule von Professor Charles Xavier für besonders begabte Kinder. Dort lernen die Mutanten mit ihren Talenten verantwortungsvoll umzugehen, und diesem Prinzip folgend als X-Men für ihre Rechte zu kämpfen.

An einem milden Frühlingstag stand ein junges Mädchen von etwa 16 Jahren vor den Toren der Schule und sah zu dem mit Efeu bewachsenen Gebäude hinüber. Wenn ihre Recherchen stimmten, würde sie hier eine Zuflucht finden.  
Sie zog ihr Notizbuch und einen Bleistift aus ihrem Rucksack.  
‚Hoch ragte das altehrwürdige, steinerne Gebäude der Schule vor mir auf. Lediglich das Tor trennte mich von meinem neuen Zuhause. Ein wenig unsicher, aber auch neugierig sah ich mich um. Doch noch ehe ich eine Klingel hätte suchen können, geschweige denn mich durch Drücken selbiger bemerkbar machen können, schwang eine Hälfte des eisernen Tores auf und ließ mich ein. Vielleicht wurde ich ja erwartet? Hoffnungsvoll trat ich ein, und gleich darauf schloss sich das Tor hinter mir wieder.'  
Mit einem Lächeln steckte sie das Notizbuch wieder weg. Genau wie sie geschrieben hatte, hatte sich das Tor geöffnet, bereit sie einzulassen.

„Scott, würdest du bitte unserem neuen Schützling entgegen gehen?", bat der Professor den jungen Mann, der zu seinen ältesten Schülern gehörte.  
„Neuer Schützling? Ich wusste gar nicht, dass wir heute jemanden erwarten."  
„Das wusste ich bis vor wenigen Minuten auch nicht. Sehr interessante Gabe..." Damit rollte der Professor an Scott vorbei in sein geräumiges Büro, wo eine Handvoll jüngerer Schüler bereits auf ihre Ethikstunde wartete.  
Während Scott zum Tor schritt, überlegte er, ob er nicht versuchen sollte, nachher Jean zu überreden mit ihm eine Spritztour auf dem Motorrad zu unternehmen. Das Wetter war dafür geradezu ideal. Er war so in seine Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe das Mädchen, welches ihm schwerbepackt mit Reisetasche und Rucksack entgegen kam, übersehen hätte. Irritiert blieb er stehen. Sicher, der Professor hatte ‚entgegengehen' gesagt, aber... „Wie bist du hier hereingekommen?"  
Da sie nicht wirklich damit gerechnet hatte, lange unbemerkt zu bleiben, lächelte das Mädchen den jungen Mann nur an und erwiderte schlicht: „Ich habe mich hineingeschrieben. Und es hat funktioniert."   
„Hineingeschrieben?"  
„Ja." Das Mädchen nickte. „Alles, was ich schreibe wird Wirklichkeit. Na ja, nicht alles, aber sehr vieles."  
„Aha." Wirklich verstanden hatte Scott nicht, wie dieses Talent funktionierte, aber das war auch nicht seine Aufgabe, darum würde sich der Professor kümmern. „Mal sehen, wo wir ein Zimmer für dich finden... Bei Rogue dürfte noch ein Bett frei sein."

„Wie hast du gemerkt, dass das, was du schreibst, Realität wird?" Ruhig blickte der Professor das Mädchen, welches sich ihm als Penny vorgestellt hatte, an.   
„Ich habe mir schon immer gerne Geschichten ausgedacht. Denn die Freunde, die ich in diesen Geschichten hatte, blieben mir erhalten, egal wie oft wir umgezogen sind. Und wir sind sehr oft umgezogen. Irgendwann habe ich angefangen, diese Geschichten aufzuschreiben. Aber es waren immer Geschichte, die in einer nicht existenten Phantasiewelt spielten", fügte sie rasch hinzu. „Über das Internet habe ich Gleichgesinnte gefunden, bei denen meine Geschichten Anklang fanden, und die mir Anregungen und Ratschläge gaben. Vor kurzem ist meine Familie dann in eine Stadt gezogen, in der zufällig auch einer dieser Internetbekannten lebte. Wir beschlossen uns zu treffen und gemeinsam eine Geschichte zu schreiben.  
Eines Tages, als wir in der Bibliothek recherchierten, kamen wir an einen Punkt, wo uns die vorhandenen Bücher nicht mehr weiterhelfen konnten, und so wollten wir unser Glück im Netz versuchen. Aber es waren gerade alle Rechner besetzt. Da sagte mein Bekannter: ‚Schade, dass das nicht eine unserer Geschichten ist, sonst könnten wir uns jetzt einen freien Rechner herbeischreiben.' Darauf meinte ich: ‚So in etwa?', und fing an etwas auf ein Stück Papier zu kritzeln. Und dann geschah das Unfassbare: Genau wie ich geschrieben hatte, stand ein Mann auf und ging zum Kaffeeautomaten. Zuerst hielt ich es für einen Zufall, aber um es zu überprüfen, schrieb ich weiter. Und tatsächlich, alles was ich schrieb, tat der Mann. Zu Hause habe ich es dann noch einmal probiert. Und total vieles von dem, was ich geschrieben habe, passierte. Mit meiner Familie, mit mir... Warum manches allerdings nicht geklappt hat, weiß ich nicht." Penny schwieg für ein paar Sekunden, ehe sie fortfuhr.  
„Zu Anfang hat es total Spaß gemacht. Etwa in der Schule, wenn ich nicht an die Tafel gerufen werden wollte, einfach zu schreiben, dass der Lehrer mich zwar ansieht, aber doch jemand anderen drannimmt. Aber nach und nach habe ich gemerkt, dass das ganze auch eine Kehrseite hat, jede Menge Gefahren mit sich bringt. Was, wenn ich irgendwann jemanden aus Versehen töte, mit dem, was ich schreibe, weil ich vielleicht vergessen habe einen kleinen Handlungsstrang zu Ende zu schreiben? Das hat mir Angst gemacht."  
„Und deshalb bist du hierher gekommen?"  
Penny nickte.  
„Und vorhin, da hast du dich auch hier aufs Gelände geschrieben?"  
Sie zog ihr Notizbuch hervor und zeigte dem Professor den Abschnitt.  
„Wie ich sehe, hast du schon eine Menge über deine Gabe gelernt. Immerhin hast du schon daran gedacht, das Tor wieder zu schließen", sagte Xavier mit einem Lächeln.  
„Ja, vielleicht... aber wieso klappt nicht alles, was ich schreibe?"  
„Das zu beantworten, würde ich gerne einem Freund von mir überlassen. Er hat sich in seiner Freizeit viel mit den großen Literaten dieser Welt beschäftigt und wird dir bestimmt eine große Hilfe sein."

Hank McCoy war hocherfreut endlich mal eine Schülerin zu bekommen, die Shakespeare und dessen Werke wohl zu schätzen wusste. „Eine mutierte Schriftstellerin, wie ich höre", begrüßte der massige blaue Mann Penny.  
„So in etwa", erwiderte das Mädchen, und sah fasziniert den Lehrer an. Ohne, dass sie sich dessen wirklich bewusst war, fügten sich in ihren Gedanken die Worte zu Sätzen zusammen, die treffend ihre Eindrücke beschrieben.  
Hank lachte. „Wie gut, dass du nicht auch noch telepathisch veranlagt bist, sondern noch immer deine Gedanken erst zu Papier bringen musst."  
Ertappt senkte Penny den Blick. „Na ja, aber es funktioniert ja nicht immer."  
„Irgendeine Idee, wieso nicht?"  
„Nein. Der Professor hat mir gesagt, Sie könnten mir helfen."  
„Also gut", nickte Hank. „Was zum Beispiel hat nicht geklappt?"  
„Mir Superkräfte wie Fliegen oder Teleportation zuzuschreiben. Oder meiner Familie zu einem Lottogewinn zu verhelfen."  
Der massige Mann lächelte. „Hattet ihr denn überhaupt einen Lottoschein?"  
„Ähm, nein", gab Penny zu.  
„Na also, da hast du schon einen Teil der Lösung. Denn wie soll deine Familie ohne Lottoschein im Lotto gewinnen? Und lass mich raten, du hast auch nichts davon geschrieben, dass deine Mutter oder dein Vater zufällig den Schein finden, oder?" Fragend sah er Penny an. Diese schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Weißt du warum die großen Autoren mit ihren Geschichten so berühmt geworden sind? So berühmt, dass die Geschichten heute noch die Menschen faszinieren und noch immer aktuell sind?" Er wartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort ab, sondern fuhr gleich fort. „Nicht etwa wegen des Themas. Das ist selten neu. Sondern weil sie keine logischen Fehler enthalten. Keine sprunghaften Entwicklungen in Handlung oder Charakter, die sich nicht nachvollziehen lassen.  
Ein gutes Beispiel dafür ist die Figur der Katharina aus ‚Der Widerspenstigen Zähmung'. Katharina ist störrisch, schwierig, kurz widerspenstig. Anders ihre jüngere Schwester Bianca, welche in den Augen ihrer Verehrer als liebreizend und sanft erscheint. Und bemitleidenswert, da sie unter der strengen und dominanten Katharina zu leiden hat. Aber weshalb ist Katharina so anders als Bianca? Die Antwort: Ihre Mutter. Tritt sie irgendwo auf? Nein. Also können wir zu recht annehmen, dass sie tot ist. Was zur Folge hat, dass Katharina als älteste Tochter den väterlichen Haushalt führt. Sprich das Haushaltsgeld verwaltet, die Dienstboten beaufsichtigt, Streitereien schlichtet, ehe der Vater sie mitbekommt, und auch ein Auge auf ihre jüngere Schwester hat. Eine Menge Verantwortung, eine Menge Arbeit, kaum Zeit für Müßiggang. Bianca dagegen hat, abgesehen von dem Unterricht, den sie erhält, nichts weiter zu tun als sich für die Männerwelt hübsch zu machen und mit ihnen zu flirten. Natürlich hat sie damit weit mehr Erfolg bei den Männern als Katharina. Und die Aufmerksamkeiten der jungen Herren steigen Bianca selbstverständlich zu Kopf, sie wird ziemlich verwöhnt und verzogen. Dass Katharina dem mit entsprechend scharfer Kritik entgegenwirken will ist also nur allzu begreiflich. Allerdings bekommen die Verehrer somit aber auch stets nur eine keifende Katharina zu sehen, was sie vor einer Werbung um Katharinas Hand zurückschrecken lässt. Einzig Petruchio erkennt ihr wahres Potenzial und heiratet sie. Nun, an dieser Stelle greift das Theater zu recht drastischen Mitteln um die Verwandlung Katharinas, ihre Zähmung darzustellen. Aber letztendlich bedeutet es nichts anderes, als dass er ihr zeigt, dass sie nicht mehr alles alleine tragen muss, dass er als ihr Gatte nun die Verantwortung für sie hat, dass sie auf ihn vertrauen und loslassen kann. Und als Katharina das verstanden und angenommen hat, verwandelt sie sich in eine liebenswerte, tüchtige, vernünftige Frau. Während ihre Schwester Bianca nun, zum ersten Mal ohne garstige Schwester, neben der sie glänzen kann, als verwöhntes Biest entlarvt wird.  
Alles hat also eine Ursache und eine logische Konsequenz. Und Veränderungen können nur im Rahmen einer nachvollziehbaren Logik stattfinden. Das sind die Regeln. Sie gelten nicht nur für die berühmten Autoren, sondern für alle Schriftsteller und somit auch für dich und deine Gabe. Solange dem, was du schreibst, der logische Rahmen fehlt, wird es nicht funktionieren, dass aus dem geschriebenen Wort Realität wird. Auch musst du stets bedenken, dass sich eine Figur, unabhängig davon ob fiktiv oder real, stets nur im Rahmen ihrer Möglichkeiten ändern kann. Du wirst also nie fliegen können."

Unter der Anleitung von Hank McCoy lernte Penny die Grenzen ihres Talentes auszuloten und sie mit den ethischen Richtlinien in Einklang zu bringen. Auch lernte sie auf seinen Vorschlag hin Steno schreiben, nachdem sich herausgestellt hatte, dass weder Schrift noch Schreibmethode Einfluss auf die Umsetzung des Geschriebenen hatte. Denn die Stenographie verfügte über einen entscheidenden Zeitvorteil, da Penny nur, wenn sie in der Lage war, sehr schnell zu schreiben, ihr Talent jederzeit und überall zur Verteidigung einsetzen konnte.

„Mist! Ich hasse diese neuen elektronischen Schlösser. Wenn wir die kurzschließen, lösen wir einen Alarm aus", fluchte Wolverine.  
Währendessen waren Shadowcat und Nightcrawler an den Wänden abgeprallt. Wer auch immer sich dieses Gefängnis ausgedacht hatte, war sehr sorgfältig vorgegangen.  
„Irgendeine Idee, Letter?", fragte Beast Penny, doch deren Stift hetzte bereits in Höchstgeschwindigkeit über das Papier.  
‚Top Secret, höchste Priorität, das war die Aufschrift, die jede Akte der hier Einsitzenden trug. Und der einzige Weg, dem damit verbundenen hohen Sicherheitsniveau gerecht zu werden, bestand für den zuständigen Verantwortlichen darin, beinahe täglich den Zugangscode zu ändern. Das war zwar mühsam, aber er verfügte über ein herausragendes numerisches Gedächtnis. Es war eine der Grundvoraussetzungen für diesen Job. An diesem Tag hatte er sich für die Kombination DH650258HU13259 entschieden.'  
„Okay, probiert es mal mit DH650258HU13259."   
Ohne groß zu fragen, tippte Wolverine die Nummern ein. Es funktionierte, mit einem metallischen Klicken gab die Tür den Zutritt frei.


End file.
